wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
McAuliffe
McAuliffe is a binary star system in the Vega Sector, 15 jump points away from Earth and only 2 jumps away from the borders of the Empire of Kilrah. Its primary sun is a red giant that covers half the sky, giving everything a blood-drenched hue. The second sun is a small yellow dwarf orbiting half a billion miles further out than its primary planet. The Terran Confederation had sprawling planet side bases there. It was the site of the McAuliffe Ambush. During the Vega Capaign the jumped into the system following operations in the Enyo system, and Netheranya (at some point around or after 2654.163). Christopher Blair's specific actions during this period have never been published.Star*Soldier, 26 Delta Wing was flown by Iceman and Angel. During Jason Armstrong's first mission in McAulliffe, he was assigned with Taggart. During the briefing Halcyon comments that any discussion about stealth fighters is classified, and anyone caught discussing it will be subject to military discipline.SWC McAuliffe 1 Carl T. LaFong and Paladin flew several missions together.WC1&2 guide pgStar*Soldier, 26 :1: At first they flew Scimitars in a patrol checking several potential jump points. Carl T. LeFong returns from his sorties to run into his old nemesis Maniac, and the crusty Bossman in the bar. They were discussing the imminent possibility of engaging Kilrathi battleships. Both had strong opinions on how do that, but as usual both were off the cuff, and about as useful as a litterbox.WC 1 & 2 guide, pg 55 :2:Preparing a major offensive, the Confed sent several supply ships, tankers and transports, to the system. In their next sortie, Maverick with Paladin had to clean the system, and engaged a . :3:At least one Kilrathi carrier remained in the system while some Confed supply ships continued to arrive. Maverick and Paladin had to escort a tanker with vital supplies. However in their way back, they were engaged by Salthis led by Bhurak nar Caxki. The pilots however did not manage to stop the assault and the tanker was destroyed. As a result, the Terran Research Colony on McAuliffe VI was overrun.The Memoirs of Lieutenant Colonel Carl T. LaFong, pg 59 Following this failure, Carl T. LaFong was put on leave during Gateway and afterwards contracted Grinard's Virus, and missed Gimle as well. He didn't fly again until Brimstone. The Claw traveled to Gateway. Behind the scenes In the The Memoirs of Lieutenant Colonel Carl T. LaFong, the Campaign goes from McAulliffe to Gateway (a path that's not available in the game). Carl does not fly at Gateway for whatever reason. Carl loses his mission objectives but other pilots appear to have been successful such that Tiger's Claw moves onto Gimle later, mirroring the winning path. Carl doesn't fly until Brimstone mirroring the losing path. Thus the chronological order includes McAulliffe to Gateway to Gimle to Brimstone. The McAulliffe series likely takes place after the end of the Pilgrim Uprising at some point after 2654.163. As Taggert was on the CS Olympus and did not return to the Tiger's Claw until near that date. However, Taggart had to have at least returned to the ship before the second mission. But this would be a busy period, which also includes the events of Lords of the Sky on 264.162. The novel assumes that Carl T. LaFong lost a Drayman during this series, but its not specifically stated what Christopher Blair's outcome was for this battle, if he was involved. But in any case the final outcome is that McAulliffe colony is overrun. References category:planets